


The Misdelivered Package

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Smut, and totally a future lie on how they met, die of embarrassment type situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 37





	The Misdelivered Package

Kristoff yawned as he walked to his door. Damn the night shift for making his life hell for a week every month. There were so many noisy things during the day when he was trying to sleep, like someone ringing his doorbell.

Sven had of course, bounded into the room barking as soon as the chime went off.

“_Kristoff, there’s someone at the door.” _He said in a funny voice, as he rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up.

“Yeah buddy, thanks. Tell me something I don’t know.” He groaned as he got out of bed and walked down the hall, trying to avoid tripping on the Chesapeake Retriever as he bounded happily around Kristoff’s feet.

He yawned again and looked down as he stopped at his door. He was only wearing a pair of boxer-briefs. “Oh right.” He chuckled and shook his head at himself and peered out the peephole to see who was at the door.

The fishbowl view revealed that no one was there, but there was a small brown box sitting on the edge of his steps. He sighed, not wanting to go back to get clothes on just to dart out and grab a package, so he took a deep breath and opened his door.

He grabbed the small box quickly, tucking himself back in the privacy of his house where all the curtains were drawn in a poor attempt at keeping the sunlight out so he could sleep better. He walked into the kitchen with a yawn and grabbed a knife to open the box. He didn’t even remember what it was that was coming. He had ordered a book on-line, but surely it wouldn’t have gotten to him that fast?

He slid the slid the knife through the tape on the top and opened it, trying to stifle yet another yawn.   
_If I could just stop this yawning bullshit and sleep that would be-_

His eyes widened. All of the sudden he was face to face with a hot pink vibrator.

He had a brief moment of panic, his mind struggling to comprehend as his cheeks filled with heat. Then his brain kicked in and he flipped the box closed to look at the label which read something that was certainly not his name. The box belonged to one Anna Arendelle.

“Oh shiiiiiittttttt…..”

He ran over to his junk drawer and found some clear packing tape, carefully taping the box closed and hoping that it didn’t look like it had been opened.  
It definitely looked like it had been opened.

“Fuck.” He tilted his head back and dragged out the word with impatience. As if he wasn’t grumpy enough, now he had this bullshit to deal with.

_Just call UPS back and tell them they delivered it wrong dummy. Simple._

Kristoff wandered back to bed, cursing under his breath the whole way.

*****

A week later and every time Kristoff walked into his kitchen he cursed at himself for forgetting to phone UPS. The night shift had been doing a number on him with lawnmowers running and vehicles driving by every minute, and why of all times, did his neighbor just have to get his shingles replaced on the week Kristoff was dead tired from working every night.

And of course, Sven didn’t understand. The brown, curly-haired dog slept when Kristoff was working all night and wandered into his room while he was trying to sleep in the glaring light of day, periodically licking any hand or foot that happen to dangle of the bed. That and getting his tennis ball and putting it on Kristoff’s pillow until he panted in his master’s face long enough to wake him up with dog breath.

Kristoff pulled off his boots at the front door and walked into his kitchen, throwing his coat on the back of the chair. He went to grab a beer from the fridge (even if it was nine in the morning – he just got off work after all), when the box caught his eye again.

“Oh, for fuck sake!” He shouted, setting the beer down and walking over to the look at the address on the box. It said that same street name, but the number 1948 on the label, and he was at 1984, so it was only about a half a block down. He tucked the box under his arm and went out his front door.

He walked briskly, wanting to get it over with. He rounded the walk and jogged to the steps, planning on leaving the package and high-tailing it home. But of course, this was the way Kristoff’s week was going, and just as he was leaning over to put the box on the step, the front door of the house opened and he was face to face with the occupant.

He faltered when he met her eyes, pausing with the box in his outstretched hands, leaning over and looking like a jackass. He had lived on this street nearly his whole life, and he had no idea he had such a beautiful neighbor…

Who had ordered a vibrator…  
That he had opened…  
And now was placing on her step…

_Oh God, can this get any worse?_

She looked at him for a moment, confused and a little cautious. “Can I help you?” 

Kristoff felt his cheeks immediately burn. “Uh, sorry, I uh…. Your, um, package was delivered to my house by mistake… and, um…”

“Package?” She said, her brow drawn together, and then all of the sudden her face changed with realization and her eye’s widened with something akin to horror. “Oh.”

Kristoff was frozen. He had half a mind to just drop it and run home as fast as he could. But how awkward would that be to pass her on the street in the future? He hesitated, before he straightened and held his hands out in front of him.

She started at the box for a second before she reached out and took it from him. He suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted, and he went to turn around to walk away when she spoke.

“Oh, _you opened it_?” 

He could hear the squeamish embarrassment in her voice and he watched a blush take to her cheeks to match. Despite every fiber of his being wanting to deny it and just get the fuck out of there, a stupid clumsy apology fell from his mouth.

“Oh, God, I am so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I was so tired, and I just thought it was one of mine and I didn’t even look at the name and… Shit, I am so sorry.”

She was obviously flustered as well, and her words coming out at a hurried rate. “Um, it’s okay? Honest mistake, right? I’ve opened mail by accident before too… but oh man this is so freaking embarrassing. I called the company wondering where the package was because I you know, I had paid for it after all, and they were looking into it and I just_ knew _it got delivered to the wrong house, and I was already feeling embarrassed for ordering the stupid thing, and of course! And of course, it would have to be_ you_ who it was delivered to! Ugh, this is just so…. sorry.” She shook her head and turned to disappear into her house.

“Hey wait! What do you mean by ‘_it would have to be me’_?”  
_Dude! Shut up, just go home, who cares?_

Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink and she started talking to herself first. “Well, this can’t possibly get any worse, so what the hell…” She finally brought her eyes to his. “It’s just I noticed you walking your dog last weekend, and I thought you were cute, and I was hoping to bump into you sometime and try and start up a conversation because I just moved here a month ago and I haven’t been on a date in years, and I was maybe sort of hoping that I could get you to ask me out, and now you see what a lonely loser I am,” her eyes flicked down to the box in her arm. “So, you probably are thanking your lucky stars that you dodged this particular bullet, and oh God I am going to shut up now. Have a good life.”

She disappeared and shut the door before he could even think to respond.

*****

He thought about her all night. Why was he thinking about her all night? What did it matter? She was cute sure, but she was obviously…  
_Obviously what? _

He wandered into his kitchen to make himself a late lunch and contemplate everything. She had noticed him. She was going to try and talk to him. That said something right there, didn’t it? 

He sat at the table and wondered how their conversation might have gone had she approaching him on the street instead of the embarrassing exchange that happened between them. He wasn’t overly enthusiastic about talking to people, but certainly he would have been friendly to her had she struck up a conversation.  
_Wouldn’t he?_

And where would that take them? He wondered where they would have gone on a date, what they would have talked about. Did they have anything in common? Would they _hit it off_, as they say? Every other date he had been on had been a practice in torture, but for some reason he knew that a date with her would be nothing of the sort. And why did he simply _know_ what anyway?

He shook his head, pushing his un-eaten sandwich away and getting up. 

He was walking up her steps before he really even knew what he was doing. There was just something about her that he was drawn to, and he had to find out what it was. He knocked lightly, and retreated to the bottom of the steps, not wanting to make her feel too uncomfortable.

He waited so long that he thought maybe she wasn’t home, but then he heard the faint groan from the other side of the door before it opened slowly.

She peeked her head out, looking down at him. “Let me guess… the ten-inch dildo I ordered was delivered to you by mistake?”

He blinked at her a half a second before he burst out laughing. It was the last thing in the world that he had thought she might say, and all of the sudden the pieces were starting to fall into place as to why he was standing on her doorstep in the first place.

He was delighted when she actually started to giggle with him, as he tried to reign in his ruckus laughter. “Sorry.” He said, still chuckling a little bit. “That was pretty funny, but I was actually here to see what you were up to for dinner tonight?”

Her smile faded lightly and she regarded him closely for a second before she opened the door all the way and stepped out into her porch. “Can I ask why?” 

He could tell right away how guarded she was for what had happened between them. If it was true that she hadn’t been on a date in years, and he had no reason to think she was lying, then he could imagine how him showing up at her door and asking her out would look in her eyes. He suddenly imagined that she was worried he was some kind of pervert, given the predicament he found himself in with the knowledge of her own private (and intimate) business, but he had to at least try and see if she would go out with him. He knew he would regret it if he didn’t. 

“I just… well I was thinking about what you said, and then I realized that I myself, haven’t been on a date in a while, well, one that I managed to get through anyway… and I thought maybe, if you would like, we could grab dinner and get to know each other a little better? I mean, we are neighbors after all.”

It almost looked like that last comment was the wrong thing to say, and she opened her mouth with what he was sure was going to be a polite rejection.

“But if you prefer,” he said, interrupting her. “How about let me buy you dinner as a sorry at least? That I opened your package, and let it sit on my counter for a week because I kept forgetting about it.”

She smiled at him slowly, and he watched as she mentally picked apart everything that had happened since they had met. “Okay. I’ll take you up on that offer. Pick me up at seven.”

Kristoff couldn’t hold back his smile. 

*****  
  


Their dinner, had been the best night of his life. 

When he arrived at her door he was smitten by her smile, framed by two perfect braids that came down to rest on the curve of her chest. When he asked her where she wanted to go, she had told him that she wanted to let loose since it was Saturday, and suggested walking to the Pub a couple blocks up. They had chatted casually as they strolled there, and then found a table for two in a corner where they could talk. And talk they did. Kristoff had never in his life had a conversation that didn’t make him want to check his watch wonder how much longer he’d have to endure.

They talked about everything under the sun, and Kristoff was captivated by her, by the way her eyes sparkled with life. She was exuberant, optimistic and had a smile to die for. It didn’t take him very long to realize just how special of a person Anna was, and he made up his mind by the time their tab came, that he was going to fall in love with her.

He wasn’t at all worried about how to end the evening when he dropped her back at her front door. He knew what he was going to do. There was no denying it in the way they had been looking at each other, and he had every intention of kissing her goodnight. Every time he looked down at the goofy smile she had, he pictured kissing her lips, imagining what they felt like against his. And it wasn’t just him. He could see the mirrored intrigue in her eyes as the night wore on and her gaze began to spend a lot of time looking at his mouth.

They took their time walking back, letting the cool air sober them up a little. Anna wrapped her arms around his elbow and snugged her cheek into his bicep as they strolled along, chatting some more. Neither one of them were in a hurry to end the evening.

They sauntered up her walk, stopping at the bottom of the steps when she turned around, that goofy, happy smile still hanging on her lips, smacking Kristoff right in the heart. 

“That was so wonderful Kristoff, thank you for taking me out.”

“So, you want to call it a date then? And not an apology dinner?” He grinned at her.

She giggled. “Yes. I would certainly call that a date.”

“And you’d like to have another one?”

“Oh sure. Think you can get me a date with that cute bartender?” 

She smirked at him with that impish glean in her eyes, but his witty retort was replaced by his sudden impatience.

“May I kiss you?” He said, already leaning in.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She breathed and leaned in the rest of the way.

The chaste kiss became passionate in the blink of an eye. Anna parted her lips and Kristoff took full advantage, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she did the same. He’d never known a kiss could be so amazing. Everything about it, her soft lips, her warm tongue, her taste… he never wanted the kiss to end. But he was raised with respect, and he pulled away, albeit reluctantly, to stop himself before he got carried away.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” He asked, admiring the flush in her cheeks, and the way it make her beautiful freckles stand out even more.

“Going out with you again.” She said, her eyes falling to his lips. “And maybe the night after that too.”

“And the night after that?”

“Oh God yes.” She breathed tiptoed up to kiss him.

It was even harder to pull away from her the second time, made more so by the fact that she was having none of it, chasing him with her lips, but he managed to break apart from her and meet her eyes. He saw a flash of disappointment in her gaze, but she seemed to understand his intentions and smiled at him, even if it looked a little sad.

Kristoff steeled himself with a long exhale and gave her a smile. “Goodnight Anna.”

“Goodnight Kristoff.” She said, those eyes so full of life, dancing across his gaze.

He gave her one more kiss. A simple peck to the lips; a proper, respectful goodnight kiss, but as soon as he pulled back to look at her face he could not help himself, and he pressed his mouth back to hers immediately. 

They both became desperate. Kristoff could not get enough of her, and he felt Anna’s hands run up and down his back, making him shiver with want to feel her palms directly on his skin. He put a gently hand to the back of her head, pulling her mouth even tighter against his, and wondered what her loose hair would feel like sliding through his fingers.

Anna suddenly pulled away from him. “Come inside.” 

Kristoff was breathing hard, realizing he needed to get control of himself. “Anna, I really should just head home. I mean, it’s only the first date, right?”

“Yeah, and we are both already thinking about all the others. I don’t want this to end right now. Do you?”

“But aren’t you-“

“I’m not that drunk. Are you?”

He shook his head.

“You feel this connection too, don’t you?” She asked, cocking her head a little to the side with a raise of her eyebrow that said she already knew his answer.

He nodded, gulping hard. He felt it all right. 

“I want this,” she whispered, leaning into him. “I want you.”

He hesitated, so she kissed him again, and it broke down his last defences. He lost himself in her, and had no concept of time or place, until she broke apart and dragged him into her house.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Kristoff smiled, listening to Anna hum happily away on the other side of her bedroom, packing things into a box.

“What do you want me to pack up next?” He asked.

“Oh, um…” she looked around the room a moment. “How about my nightstands please?”

“Sure thing.” He grabbed his empty box and started pulling things from the drawers. All day they had been packing up her things in the only two boxes they needed to get Anna moved in with Kristoff; carrying them when they were full and unpacking them into_ their_ place. They had laughed all day, knowing that this was probably the easiest move they would ever have in their lives.

Kristoff grabbed all her assorted wares from her drawers. Books and cough drops, a couple of mismatched socks, about fifteen tubes of chap-stick. He laughed to himself, smiling as he piled things in the box, when a flash of hot pink caught his eye, and his hand happened upon a distantly familiar box.

He picked it up slowly, remembering the first time he had laid eyes on it. He turned the box over and noticed there was still an unbroken packaging seal on top. Kristoff found himself smiling, turning towards Anna and showing her what was in his hands when she turned around.

She stared at it a moment, before a slow smile spread across her face. “If it weren’t for that thing, I don’t know if I would have ever found the nerve to talk to you.”

“Well, I am sure I would have found a reason to talk to you, had I passed you on the street.”

Anna regarded him closely for a moment. “You used to walk with your head down, you know that?”

“I did?”

“Uh huh. I probably would have talked to you the first time I saw you, but you looked kind of grumpy, so I thought I’d wait for another day.”

Kristoff felt the weight of her words. “I guess I am kind of grumpy, aren’t I?”

Anna walked over and kneeled in front of him. “That’s not what I was saying. I was saying, that, you don’t walk like that anymore. Your head is always high, and you almost always have a smile on your face.”

“You know that’s because of you, right?” He looked back down at the box. “I would probably still be walking like that, if I didn’t meet you.”

“And who would have thought we owe it all to a vibrator.”

Kristoff laughed. “Which, I see, you never used.”

Anna gave him a sly smile. “Who needs a vibrator when I have you.”


End file.
